


Dennor Week Day One: Cuddling

by ectoBiologist_ghostyTrickster



Series: Dennor Week 2015 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Maked as complete temporarily, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectoBiologist_ghostyTrickster/pseuds/ectoBiologist_ghostyTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story will be continued later, but for now is marked as complete.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dennor Week Day One: Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be continued later, but for now is marked as complete.

Lukas stares at the sleeping man beside him. He isn't sure if he can do this. But he knows he has to. He can't stay. Anyone he stays with ends up hurt. Or worse. But he tries no to dwell on the worse aftereffects. His line of work isn't what one would call normal. At the ripe old age of 16, he's seen more than he knows he should. 

But suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him down to the bed he was clutching the night previous. "Come back to bed, babe," a comforting voice whispers. Lukas smiles softly at the man. As he looks to the calm face of the usually hyperactive person, he allows himself to be wrapped in the arms. 

Maybe he can stay a little longer.


End file.
